


Song Meme Warm-up

by Seeker_Obsessed



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeker_Obsessed/pseuds/Seeker_Obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title say it all. I use the "song meme" as a warm-up before writing and I figured I'd post them.<br/>Primarily focused on my AU, so spoilers for future chapters.<br/>The rating is to be on the safe side, since I have no idea what I'll post in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions on who someone is or whatever, feel free to ask.
> 
> Also, "..." indicates the scene continued into the next song.

Tonight-Dommin  
The sun hovered just over the ocean, casting the island in a warm orange glow.  
Sam stretched out in Bee’s lap,

My Love-Sia  
The soft whirl of his fans was the only sound that could be heard.  
Mirage reached over and ran the back of his digits lightly down the sleeping mech’s cheek plate.  
His Hound. So kind. So gentle.  
The tracker stirred, shifting toward Mirage, optics unshuttering slowly, “morning,” he said tiredly.

Save Rock and Roll-Fallout Boy  
Raoul leaned back against the seat, arm lazily hanging out the driver side window.  
“You want one?” Bebop asked offering him a beer.  
Raoul smirked and took it, “sure it’s not like I’m driving.”  
The corvette gave a growl in amused irritation.

Holding On To You-Twenty One Pilots  
Ratchet leaned into the mech behind him as arms wrapped around to hold him.  
“How are you feeling?” Ironhide asked, nuzzling the side of the medic’s helm.  
“Tired,” Ratchet replied.

Old City Delusion-Firefox AK  
Deep purple blanketed the sky over Vos as night descended. Thunder clashed in the distance.

Worried About-Lissie  
Wheeljack watched his friend dart back and forth around his room, “Ratchet...”  
“I’ve already made my decision,” the intern replied setting a bunch of datapads in a storage container. A few packed one were stacked in the corner.  
“But, Vos?”

If To Day Was Your Last Day-Nickelback  
Fire engulfed a building down the street and the rest of the buildings shook.  
Bluestreak screamed and clung to his caretaker’s leg.  
Senator Bluestreak picked up the sparkling...

Sweet Sacrifice-Evanescence  
...and held him close as he stepped away from the balcony. ::What’s happening!:: he demanded.  
Static broke up most of the replies.  
::We’re under...tack!::


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Grimlock is mentioned *spoilers* it's not actually Grimlock but his Sire in the AU.
> 
> Ask if you have questions.
> 
> "..." indicates the scene continues.

Magnetic-Jessie J  
Bee arched up, pressing his frame into the others, “please,” he begged.  
Thundercracker nipped at the grounder’s neck cables, “not yet,” he groaned, sliding another digit into the already stuffed valve.

Into The Night-Santana  
Grimlock watched as the grounder sped ahead and up away from traffic. He followed, the jetpack no match for his speed.

Honey Locust-Firefox AK  
Ratchet ran his servo down the seeker’s abdomen. Primus he was massive!  
Grimlock leaned down and bumped his helm lightly against Ratchet’s. “Get on the berth,” he ordered, his voice ragged with lust.

Bring in ‘da Noise-N’sync  
“Don’t tell me I gotta dance by myself!” Jazz called, twirling to eye everyone. “Ratchet, you of all mechs,” he slinked over to the group...

I Wanna Go-Brittany Spears  
...and grabbed the medic’s arm, “come on and show me some of those Protihexian skills!”  
“I’ve put that behind me—”  
“Protihex! You never told us you were from Protihex!” Sideswipe spat.  
“I didn’t think it was important, I may have been raised there but i don’t consider it my home.”


End file.
